1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors for electrical conductors terminated within a housing, and especially to electrical connectors of which the electrical conductors carry high voltage.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors are used in many electronic systems. It is generally used to connect electrical elements and transmit signals therebetween. The system is usually used to transmit high speed, broadband signal, and it is capable of carrying high voltage.
A traditional connector comprises a housing with a plurality of passageways for electrical contacts terminated therein. A plurality of windows is formed on the housing, each window communicating with one passageway. Each contact comprises a spring finger engaged into the window when the contact is engaged in the passageway to prevent separation of the contact from the housing, such as caused by relative bending or twisting of the contact. Traditionally, the windows are formed on an upper surface of the housing, so the spring fingers of the contacts are extended to the same direction and thus near to each other. When transmitting high voltage signals, the contacts are apt to occur arcing between adjacent spring fingers. Examples of electrical connectors with similar structures are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,854,787 and 4,772,234.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
The object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector capable of bearing high voltage without bringing arcing between adjacent signal contacts.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a connector in accordance with the present invention comprises a housing and a plurality of contacts, the housing having a mating end, a wire-receiving end, an upper and a lower sidewalls, two end walls, a plurality of passageways extending from the mating end to the wire-receiving end, and a plurality of tongue portions formed on the housing each corresponding with one passageway, each tongue portion comprising a cavity formed thereon, a window being formed between each passageway and an associated tongue portion, wherein two tongue portion are formed on the two end walls respectively, the contacts each being received in one passageway and having a spring finger extending through the window into the cavity.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.